


Blow My Mind

by seoyestoday



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Canon Compliant, Contracts, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Neo City was a crazy time what can I say, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Wish this was based off a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoyestoday/pseuds/seoyestoday
Summary: “You’ve been requested. Backstage.” The man said quietly. Matter-of-factly.You almost burst out laughing. “Excuse me?” You looked around, sure that there was someone else this man was talking to, but the venue was emptying rapidly. You turned back to the man in orange. "Oh, right, of course. Has a member of NCT 127 specially requested a slightly sweaty American to come to meet with them? Backstage?” You wriggled your eyebrows to emphasize the absurdity of the man’s request.The house lights came on fully in the theater, and you quickly read the man’s badge, displaying the tour logo and the words “ALL-ACCESS”. You gulped. The man just looked at you, expression blank.“You’re not… serious, are you?”--Or, the wish of every attendee of the Neo City tour has finally been granted, and /you/ are the chosen one.





	1. Chapter 1

You always thought of yourself as a relatively level-headed fan. You loved NCT, really, but you weren’t about to pass out if SM liked your Instagram comment. You watched the videos, read the fan fiction, streamed the music, bought the photo cards, but always knew there were limits to how attached you could become to a group of guys you had _never actually met_. You were a university student- and a good one, at that. You held yourself to a certain standard. You knew your limits.

That is until you found yourself sweating profusely in a tightly-packed crowd of high schoolers, screaming at the top of your lungs because _oh my god NCT 127 was on stage in front of you_. They hadn’t even done anything yet, just walked out in real-life slow motion while the pounding intro to Cherry Bomb played in the background. You clutched your light stick in one hand and your phone in the other, capturing shaky footage that would prove to be useless later. Your heart pounded to the beat. All at once, the lights flashed and music boomed and through the shrieks of the crowd you heard Taeyong’s gravelly voice:

“Let’s go.”

\--

By the end of the concert your arms were sore, your throat was dry and your legs felt weak. It was everything you had dreamt of, even if you still couldn’t remember most of it. Your brain felt fuzzy and overwhelmed. Your t-shirt clung to your torso, sweat having soaked through after 4 hours of dancing. As you gathered your things and your energy to leave the venue, you felt a tap on your shoulder. A Korean man in his early thirties stood behind you, wearing an orange jacket and a black lanyard with a badge hanging off it, the lights in the theater too dim for you to be able to read it.

“You’ve been requested. Backstage.” The man said quietly. Matter-of-factly.

You almost burst out laughing. “Excuse me?” You looked around, sure that there was someone else this man was talking to, but the venue was emptying rapidly. You turned back to the man in orange. " _Oh_ , right, _of course_. Has a member of NCT 127 _specially requested_ a slightly sweaty American to come meet with them? _Backstage_?” You wriggled your eyebrows to emphasize the absurdity of the man’s request.

The house lights came on fully in the theater, and you quickly read the man’s badge, displaying the tour logo and the words “ALL-ACCESS”. You gulped. The man just looked at you, expression blank. 

“You’re not… serious, are you?” You began. “I’ve been 'requested'?” The words felt foreign on your tongue.

The man’s expression did not change, but he turned slightly and gestured towards a door at the far side of the stage. You pulled out your phone and texted the friend who had brought you to the concert some cryptic message about you getting home late. Just Uber without me. You locked the screen and looked back up at the man, his stoic expression steadfast. 

“Lead the way."

—

The Manager in Orange led you backstage, to a well-lit and mostly-empty green room consisting of a large couch, a coffee table, and a fridge stocked with a couple cases of water. 

“Wait here,” the man said, then exited the small room.

You helped yourself to a water from the fridge and sat down on the couch, grateful to finally be off your feet. You checked your phone. Your friend had texted you about 10 times.

_WHAT_

_Where are you???_

_I’m not leaving without you._

_ok it’s cold outside I might go take shelter somewhere_

_Everything is closed so I’m stuck in the cold but I am NOT just gonna leave you!!!_

_phone’s about to die uhhh I might have to go_

_OKAY I am getting in this uber but I trust you make good decisions_

_CALL ME IF U NEED ME_

You chuckled and dialed your friend’s number. It immediately went to voicemail, meaning their phone had indeed died. You left a message.

“I’m in a room. Backstage. Some manager pulled me in? I don’t know. I’ll tell you later. Probably some interview or sweepstakes thing or they saw me take that one video and they want the footage. I don’t even care, _do I even stan NCT_? Maybe I should leave-“

A figure appears in the doorway. A tall figure. Dressed in black skinny jeans, wearing a black t-shirt and a black baseball hat. You stood abruptly, nearly dropping your phone. The man scanned your appearance, your shirt clinging in all the worst ways and your hair stuck to your forehead from sweat. You tugged at your jeans and tried to make yourself presentable before introducing yourself- but the man left before you got the chance. You heard him shout in a distinctly American accent as he headed down the hallway. 

“Yep, that’s her."

—

The next few steps were a blur. It was Johnny. You knew it. You’d recognize that voice anywhere. Once he had left, the Manager in Orange had returned to collect you, alongside a younger female manager. She pulled you aside and went over the rules, offering you a non-disclosure agreement to sign. She explained that everything from that point forward was to be fully consensual and fully _confidential_. The idea sent tingles down your spine but you kept a straight face, nodding in earnest. You read over the document, which had been translated into nine different languages, and took a deep breath before scribbling down your signature. The manager smiled at you and guided you to an exit at the back of the concert venue to a car, opening the backseat door and gesturing for you to enter. She handed you her card before closing the car door, encouraging you to call if there were any issues. You nodded again, still shocked at how unreal the situation had become. 

You knew idols had needs. You had heard the rumors about people being brought in, signing contracts and sworn to secrecy. You figured it was true. You just had never expected it to happen to you.

The backseat of the car was empty, and once the manager closed your door the driver pulled away. You texted your friend an update. Fifteen minutes later you arrived at a hotel, and the Manager in Orange somehow appeared once again to guide you to a room on the sixth floor. He walked to you a room at the end of the hallway, knocked twice, then walked away. You watched him go, then turned back to the door and gulped.

The man who opened the door was the same tall man who had checked you out in the green room. You couldn’t help the grin that showed up when you saw his face.

“Hey Johnny.”

\--

You were seated on the generically-pattered couch next to Johnny, watching some late night sitcom. Only 15 minutes had passed, but it felt like ages since you had been welcomed into the hotel room. Your initial confidence had been beaten out by your inner fangirl, who was now freaking out. Why me? What is he planning? Should I do something?

Johnny’s hand was placed between you, palm facing up on the couch cushion. You took a deep breath and reached for it, gingerly. Johnny intertwined his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand and finally turning to you. 

You turned to him and met his gaze, heart pounding. Johnny was there. With you. He still hadn’t spoken to you directly.

“Hi,” you greeted, again, letting the word hang in the hair.

From there it all happened so fast.

Johnny shot forward, wrapping an arm behind you and pulling you into a kiss. He pushed you back into the couch and straddled you for a moment, his lips exploring your mouth and jawline. He pulled back and gripped your arms, causing you to roll onto him so you now sat on his lap. Out of instinct you started grinding your hips into the growing bulge of his black jeans and kissed him like it was your only chance- which, in your defense, it probably was. 

In one motion Johnny hooked his arms around your thighs and lifted you off the couch with ease. You gasped. No guy had ever lifted you like that before. 

“Hi,” Johnny replied, finally speaking with that warm voice of his. He nodded in the direction of the king-size hotel bed. “Shall we?” He moved his head back to see your face and watched your expression change from shock to excitement.

You swallowed, then nodded. “We shall."


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny kneeled on the bed between your legs. He placed one hand on your thigh, tracing small circles onto your leg, never breaking eye contact.You lay in front of him, naked, exposed. It was exhilarating. His gaze moved down your body, not just seeing it, but studying it. Like fine art. Or a word search. You were hyper-aware of every scar, freckle, stretch mark, every imperfection scattered about your torso. But Johnny said nothing, his expression unreadable. He rested the palm of his free hand on the V between your legs, and once again brought his eyes up to meet yours. 

“Have you done this before?” Johnny asked, his voice conversational.

“D-done what?” You spluttered out, taken aback by his casual tone. “Like, sex? Yeah. Like this specifically? Kind of. I think? But not with an idol. Or any artist. Or backstage at a concert or anything.” Your face flushed as you caught yourself rambling. You tried to turn the attention to anything else. “Have you?” 

The second the question left your lips you regretted it.

Johnny’s laugh was guttural and warm. “Yes,” he replied. He moves the palm between your legs further down. As he continued to speak, he pushed his thumb inside of you, just deep enough to make you grind your hips into his hand.

“Tell me what you like,” Johnny instructed. You gasped as you told him, the words falling out between breaths and moans. Johnny chuckled once again. He pulled his thumb out from you and stroked your inner thigh with it, so you could feel your own wetness against your cool skin. You shivered at the contact.

“Johnny,” you breathed. Not asking for anything, just acknowledging him. Johnny hummed.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Johnny remarked, now caressing your warmth with one hand, the other still holding down your thigh. You contracted your core muscles and pulled yourself up to a sitting position, snaking one hand around Johnny’s neck and the other on his chest. You tangled your fingers into his hair before pulling him in for a long, open-mouthed kiss. Johnny welcomed it, his tongue gently pressing into yours as your lips moved against each other in harmony. He broke the kiss. You leaned back in, hungry for more, but Johnny pushed you back onto the bed despite your moans of protest. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them behind your head. He didn’t hold them there; he placed them, then gave you a look that you dared not to disobey. 

Johnny wasn’t forceful, he wasn’t mean. He made you feel prized, beautiful- but you knew that value came with a price and you weren’t interested in finding out what disobedience would cost you. 

So you kept your hands on the mattress, above your head, as Johnny positioned himself on top of you. He gradually lowered himself down, so his torso pressed into yours, feeling warm and heavy but somehow still featherlight. He began placing kissing along your collarbone, down your chest. He hummed when he reached your right nipple, smiling then taking it into his mouth. Johnny didn’t bite- he wrapped his lips around and sucked, and the suction was more stimulating than the pain you were accustomed to with nipple play. But the sensation was nothing compared to the look in Johnny’s face. His deep brown eyes blinked up at you, innocent but mischievous. You felt amazing. _He_ was making you feel amazing. You knew Johnny was, well, _Johnny_ , and could get away with whatever sloppy hookup he wanted to have. But this what he loved- watching you come undone and working to make you feel as good as humanly possible.

He moved to your left nipple, letting his teeth catch a bit this time and eliciting a harsh gasp from you. Just as quickly as his tongue wrapped around you, though, it was gone. Johnny lifted himself completely off of you and the cold air hit hard where the warmth of his body used to be. You whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Shh,” Johnny cooed from where he now stood, at the foot of the bed. “Just need to get a condom.” He disappeared into the bathroom and you sat up. Your mind was reeling. _Is this really happening? Am I going to have sex with Johnny Suh? Or is it Seo?_ You knew so much about the 24-year-old but somehow didn’t know his real last name. The thought made you giggle. 

When Johnny reemerged, he was smiling. He climbed back on top of you and caged your head between biceps, dipping down for another kiss. He put his mouth by your ear as he tore the condom wrapper open. 

“I need one thing from you, baby,” he murmured. You nodded, in a daze. “When you’re about to come.. ask. Ask first.”

A smile snuck its way onto your face. You had to remind yourself this was _real_ , this was _life_ , this wasn’t some smutty fanfic you were reading at 1am on a weeknight. “Yes,” you breathed in response. “I will.”

Johnny had already put the condom on by the time you spoke. He stroked the tip of his penis against your clit, causing your hips to jerk up in response. He held his dick in his hand, slowly dragging it down your clit, across your opening and back up.

_Oh no,_ you thought. _Maybe he doesn’t know where…?_ You reached your hand down to guide him, but Johnny grabbed your wrist and tossed it back up at you, continuing to tease around your hole without entering. You shuddered as you grew increasingly sensitive.

“So wet…” Johnny hummed. His tone was low, gravelly, and you strained to pick up every word. “How long have you been this wet, baby?” He thrusted into you, without warning, bottoming out immediately and causing you to cry out. 

"Since I started undressing you?” Johnny pulled back and delivered another deep thrust.

“Since we got to the room?” He thrusted, again.

“Since the concert?” Johnny pulled out completely this time before reentering you, jerking his hips forward and picking up a faster pace. Your breath hitched every time Johnny’s pelvis connected with yours. Your mouth formed a permanent “O”, and when you opened your eyes you saw that Johnny’s expression matched yours. He smiled when he caught you looking, and delivered a particularly strong thrust that hit just right.

“I- ah- yes,” you managed. “Concert." 

Johnny bent forward, once again trapping your head between his forearms and pressing his firm torso against yours. His lips bit at your neck as he continued to thrust into you. You reached for his lower back and scratched along his spine up to his neck, winding your fingers into his hair.

“So wet,” you whispered. “For you.”

At this, Johnny paused. You started to panic, worried you said something wrong. 

Johnny pulled out of you completely. He stood up and gestured for you to do the same. The moment you stood he flopped onto the bed, taking the space you had just inhabited. 

“Do you want to show me?” He growled.

You practically bounced onto him. You straddled Johnny’s hips and lowered onto his pelvis, pressing his cock between his torso and yours. You bent down to kiss him, eagerly taking his mouth in yours. 

“I want you to try something,” Johnny said, softly. “Every kiss. Hold it. Hold it twice as long as normal.” Your cheeks burnt at the… feedback, but you knew you were in no position to argue. You brought your face back down to meet Johnny’s and captured his lips inside of yours. You rested, for a moment, drinking in the taste on his tongue. When you broke apart, Johnny was beaming. “ _Just like that,_ ” he panted. 

You raised your hips just enough to reach a hand between your thighs, grabbing Johnny’s cock and gliding your hand up and down the length. You lined it up with your hole and slowly sank down, starting shallow and gradually falling deeper and deeper onto his length. You watched Johnny’s face contort with pleasure as you took more and more of him inside you. You kept your gaze steady on his face, challenging him to meet your eyes. When he finally did, Johnny’s eyes burned with desire. You leaned forward and kissed him roughly, biting down on his lower lip and dragging your teeth across it as you pulled back. You placed a hand on Johnny’s chest and brought the other to your mouth. You wrapped your lips around your pointer finger, slowly swirling your tongue around the tip as you kept your eyes locked on Johnny’s. He was mesmerized. You pulled your finger out with a wet popping sound and brought it to your clit, applying light pressure and moving in slow circles. You kept your hips in a steady rhythm on Johnny’s cock as you played with yourself. 

Johnny whined.

Frustrated by the slow pace, he began to thrust his hips up into you. The sudden motion caused your finger to slip, pressing hard into your clit and causing a wave of intense pleasure to wash over you. Your torso jerked, and suddenly Johnny’s hands were on your hips, holding them down while he continued to work up into you. 

“Johnny,” you breathed. He ignored you and kept thrusting. “Johnny, I- ah- I want to-“

Johnny turned his face towards you without letting up on his rhythm. “You what, baby?”

You sighed at the pet name. “I want to cum, Johnny. Please. Please, can I come?”

The weak request drove Johnny crazy. He wrapped his arms around your waist and flipped you both back over, so you lay on your back with him on top of you and still inside you. He looked you dead in the eye.

“Come for me, baby.”

Johnny’s pace picked up considerably as he delivered hard thrust after hard thrust into you, panting into your hair as your moans became louder and more high-pitched. He pressed his torso down on yours as he increased his speed even more. 

“Please, please, gonna cum, Johnny, please,” you babbled senselessly.

“Me too, baby,” he huffed. His cock drove into you, then back out, then into you again. You felt your walls tighten as the pleasure hit, and you released a moan as you felt Johnny’s rhythm become erratic. He thrusted one final time before collapsing on top of you. You felt the warmth of his cum, luckily trapped inside the condom surrounding the dick that was still inside you.

Johnny propped his head up on one hand and used the other to wipe a stray strand of hair from your face. You smiled up at him, then pulled his head towards yours so your lips could meet once more.

The kiss was softer, longer, more meaningful. The pillows of Johnny’s lips encased yours, and when you breathed in you could smell sweat, sex, and the slightest hint of citrus and cloves. 

“Johnny,” you hummed, curling your head into his chest as you said his name.

“Hm?” He replied, one hand still petting your hair.

“Do I get to meet the rest of the members now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Check out my other Johnny fics or find me on social:  
> twt: @seoyestoday  
> tumblr: @seoyestoday  
> ig: @seoyestoday


End file.
